


(not) a planet

by starsapart



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsapart/pseuds/starsapart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order for an object to qualify as a planet, it must fulfil three criteria</p>
            </blockquote>





	(not) a planet

In order for an object to qualify as a planet, it must fulfil three criteria

(one: it must orbit around a sun)

It feel a little like danger, but there’s something about Yata Misaki that, looking back, was just unavoidable. He’s not sure if it was worth the risk but he doesn’t regret it, not even now, after everything. He’s not even sure if the choice was ever his to make, because Misaki had always been that strong force pulling him closer, the light that made eternal nights fade away.

He wonders sometimes, what it could have been if he’d never met him, if they never became friends. Back then, before, he’d think about his life without porridge with pineapples and warm reassuring smiles, and he’d feel like there was a black hole right next to him, sucking all the light, leaving him hopeless in the dark. But before unlike now, he could just yell out his name or look at the bed under his bunk. It was just his brain tricking him. He was fine.

(Now, he doesn’t mind the black hole much. He’s grown used to the darkness. He’ll go as far as to say it’s too bothersome to get it back.)

Still, the fact remains. There is something that will always make him go back near Misaki, and he’s not strong enough to break away completely. He should, probably. But he won’t.

* * *

  
(two: it must have enough mass to sustain an hydrostatic equilibrium)

He knows his worth, but somehow, it never felt like it was enough. As a child he got good grades, but he never cared much for them. He has multiple skills that make him valuable, yes, but worthy? Desirable? That was a mystery, a problem without an answer. At least it was until he met him.

Sparkling eyes and honest words. “You’re so awesome, Saruhiko,” and he feels lightheaded and weak, how much he hates himself for needing those words, how much he wants to hear them again. Over and over he wants to hear them, and Misaki repeats them not because he asked for them, but because Misaki just likes to say it. He means them, too, and it’s a wonderful feeling

So he believes. Half-heartedly, but it’s enough. Maybe it’s not just the things he does that are good, maybe he is good, too. Even now, when he and Misaki are so far apart, that small thought refused to die. Sometimes, he’s been working for hours in a problem he can’t just figure out, and it’s well into the night and he thinks it’s just useless or he’s useless. That’s when he’d hear it, right in his brain, “you can do anything, Saruhiko.”

In the morning, he’ll tell himself it’s just an auditory hallucination. But alone in the dead of night, he’ll allow himself just a tiny smile. He can do anything, after all.

* * *

 

(three: it must have cleared its area of objects similar in size)

Homra is where it all goes wrong, though it feels a little bit like putting the blame on the Red Clan is an excuse, because the fault was, as it always is, within himself. He should have really seen it coming.

Misaki had always been a precious, precious person, and it just never occurred to him that other people could also see that. It was okay, at the beginning, when Misaki spent time with other people because he always thought of him first. But then, slowly but surely, he became second, then third, fourth, in Misaki’s mind. It had been only a matter of time until Misaki forgot him, abandoned him in the vast nothingness.

If he was to be just one little thing in Misaki’s life, in the comrade category shared with people he didn’t care about, and never quite as good as that man, then his only choice was to be a destructive force.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a psa, Laena sucks


End file.
